


Talk Tonight

by anntx



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, 事件顺序调整
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: Reid遇到了无法回答的问题。
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 5





	Talk Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 适配BGM参考：Talk Tonight -Oasis
> 
> 涉及S02E15、S05E09、S07E10。  
> 事件顺序有调整。  
> 混乱散漫的一点片段。

“说嘛，他是不是在约会？”  
“统计学上，丧偶的男性比女性更早另结新欢，但Hotch是个反例。已经过去两年又十九天…”  
专业分析突兀中断的瞬间Garcia已经转头查看网络信号——一切如常。在她看不见的屏幕背面，话题中心的男人默然不语停在机舱中央，等他们收拾工作无关的话题。  
“…怎么了？他来了是不是？别告诉我他在那儿！”  
Rossi清了清嗓子——欲盖弥彰地——以眼神示意屏幕中的女孩儿尽快开始汇报。  
显然Hotch也赞同他们即刻切入正题。

Reid知道自己不擅长适应一段普世意义下的正常关系，但这不代表办公室恋情——即使是外勤团队，会让他更轻松。  
在BAU，任何刻意隐藏都是无意义的掩饰。Garcia的可监控范围还没有拓展到私人领域——至少没有侵入她顶头上司的家中，他迫不及待地热心回应并未引起怀疑。但Rossi和Emily、或许包括JJ——Reid推测他们保持安全距离是出于礼貌而非一无所知。  
因此他并不意外Morgan会在驾驶座上若无其事扔出炸弹：“我以为Hotch的约会对象是你？”

“这取决于你如何理解它的具体含义。一般情况下，人们把定期见面、确认或暗示过恋人身份的…”  
“嘿、停一停，”Morgan空出的右手用力拍在他肩上，“你以为我会对一段没有不良记录的合法关系质疑什么，Dr.Reid？成年人交男友不需要向同事汇报。别紧张，大概是Reid的反应超过预期中的青涩，Morgan转而安慰年轻的搭档，“你知道我们没兴趣指手画脚，是吧？”

问题不在这儿。  
就如Garcia“金星和火星都能连成一线”的论据不足以支撑“Hotch正处于恋爱关系”的观点，没有足够的理由支持他告诉Morgan“我们在约会”。  
而发生关系后留宿和同居这一定义的适用条件，也并不是九月以来开始同床次数显著高于一般性伙伴就能跨越的沟壑。  
事实上，Reid在这段关系中感知的痛苦远多于甜蜜。  
如果以精神而非物理接触判定一段关系的开始，Reid很难确定他从哪一秒为Hotch所吸引——作为陷入爱情的人，而非搭档或下属。当他意识到自己对上司投以过多关注并几乎不可能地得到了同等回应时，离Hotch签署那份离婚协议书已经过去九十七天。  
这一前提并未让他有更多安慰。  
他们的关系起始于逃离Tobias与墓园后那个匆忙且隐蔽的吻——Reid认为就当时的状态而言，他能记得Hotch上唇的温度和腕骨的形状触感堪称奇迹。或者把时间向前拨，Haley离开那天消防通道里的拥抱以及Hotch留在他衬衫前襟的潮湿痕迹——已经在相互间达成某种心照不宣的默许。  
看似循序渐进、徐徐图之，但他仍感到焦虑。一周前Hotch询问他是否打算留下几套衣服——状似无意的，Reid认为Hotch大多数时间的伪装能力远胜于此——骨架与后天训练的差距让他们并不适合交换服饰的情趣。这是一个同居的试探信号，Reid能够分辨Hotch的提议完全出于善意、或许包括小部分期待，他只是无法对预想中的前景点头。  
当然不是注射药物一类的原因，他的租住屋干净得能通过任何审查。对于自己下意识地抗拒，Reid少有地感到困惑。是因为进展太快吗？这个理由会让他们身处的快节奏都市会放声大笑。那么、对情感的不确定？Reid不认为自己需要或相信甜言蜜语，他太了解语言的脆弱性，而Hotch更是行动胜过言语的实践派。尽管他们的身体关系起始于混乱挣扎的巨大悲痛中——Jack还在梦中哭喊着想留下妈妈，Reid甚至没完全戒除药物——但他们是清醒地、听从心意做出了选择。或许…发觉自己逃避的根源没有花费太久，或许我在为他有更多选择的事实感到恐惧，Reid想。

这不是个公平的想法，同样说不上有道理。有个声音很快指出关键。真正的事实是我们都有更多选择、随后选择了对方。  
这没有让他哪怕稍微放松。对这段关系适应不良的是两个人，他知道Hotch带回两人份咖啡时后知后觉的迟疑，以及对Garcia突击式约会问题难以招架的原因。定义取决于你如何理解——他的确这样认为。拒绝这样的解释意味着将他和Hotch的关系直接定位于性伙伴而非新手情侣，毕竟——这也是难以向Morgan说明的部分——严格来说，他们的关系改变停留在Hotch家中，或者具体到卧室那张床上。  
原因有很多。从未休假遍布全国的嫌疑人、创伤后尚需调整的心理状态、最初不切实际地幻想只是一次亲吻一次留宿、在情感表达方面不相上下的水平…总之，即使投入了与无数爱侣同样的情感，他仍在早晨七点撞上Jack时果断采用“探讨紧急案情”作借口——并得到Hotch随之而来的配合。

沉沦其中不是Reid的本意。换而言之，无论承认与否、比起Hotch有更多选择，他更恐惧Hotch选择自己。  
Reid知道BAU内部对这段关系没什么负面评价。当然、他们的磨合期长达几千天，熟知对方的经历与人格，丰富的经验与学识足以在情感中作出正确判断，还有弥补Hotch上一次失败的优势——办公室恋情的好处在于相处时间显著高于均值。  
但Reid的关注落在其他地方。有太多前缀被用来修饰”Spencer Reid”，而他只用一个词为自己注解：非正常。BAU乃至整个FBI中这类标签不在少数，他们不属于常识范畴，环境和个体都决定他们无法成为朝五晚九的上班族。早已学会将不正常转化为有利条件，Reid从不为此苦恼，直到Jack问他“今天也要留下吗？是不是很可怕的杀手？”他发现自己无法坦然回望那双眼睛，回答“你们会有危险吗？”

Jack在“正常”那边。  
而Hotch始终保持着“正常”的部分，他甚至有破例提前回归“正常”的机会。Reid不会自大到把Hotch留下的原因归咎于自己，但不能否认他得知任命时的欣喜——哪怕意味着Jack要用更多时间习惯独自一人。  
另一种感受是羞愧，如果他分析正确。他为自己的心情、为Jack可能产生的反应、为这段不受控制的关系，感到羞愧。这并不合理，Reid清楚他是被祝福的，他的伙伴不排斥团队中诞生一对恋人，Sean鼓励Hotch“追寻新生活”，而作为当事人，Hotch显然给予了他足够的爱与尊重。一切都很好，理智推测下Jack的反应友善多于恶意——那是个聪明懂事的孩子，Reid猜测他同样察觉了什么，却善良地配合装作无知。  
他只是无法放任自己享用这些善意。  
这值得吗？他无法回答自己。Hotch的答案显而易见，却无法使他安心。我在被看不见的幽灵质问，Reid想，我怎么了？出了什么问题？这不是一段健康的关系吗？

此时距案件结束还有十五天。  
距Jack策划、Hotch执行的“Dr.Reid新居欢迎会”还有十七天。


End file.
